Maximum Ride: Beginnings at the School
by Magyk Spell
Summary: Maximum Ride is the only one of her kind, or so she thought. Then she meets Fang. As the story goes on, she meets more avian-human hybrids just like her. It's basically an explanation for how her life was when she was in the school. Rated T for language
1. Prologue

**Okay here's what's up: This is Max, about eight or nine, give or take, but she hasn't left the school yet. In the beginning, she'll start out alone, without the flock (scary thought, huh?) but will meet them as the story goes on. Read the story to find out how it happens! Please tell me what you think about each chapter.**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not, and never will, no matter how cool it'll be, own Maximum Ride. It is James Patterson's, and I'm not going to be a meanie butt and steal it.**

_Prologue_

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I stumbled through woods, holding my arms up to protect my face from the thorns.

The Eraser voice following me was clear as day when he said, "STOP OR WE WILL KILL YOU!!!" Instead of obeying, I pushed myself harder, my lungs burning for more oxygen.

Suddenly I came to a river, and backpedaled quickly, stopping at the edge of the water. Chills broke out and I was shaking as my eyes widened, staring fearfully at the water.

I turned around, facing the woods, looking back and forth between the woods filled with Erasers and the icy cold uninviting water.

I bit my lip.

On one hand, there was risking being dragged back to the school, most likely including torture for running away in the first place.

On the other, there was jumping into the water when I didn't know how to swim, but it was my only way to escape.

Damn.

I sucked in a breath, closed my eyes, and plunged into the dark, unknown, wet abyss.

And I never got back to the surface before I blacked out.

Welcome to my nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Jeb

**Disclaimer: I ****SO**** don't own Maximum Ride.**

I awoke hours later, only to find, to my dismay, that I was strapped to a metal operating table. My nose wrinkled as the foul antiseptic odor of the school filled my nostrils.

I was back at the school.

Tears sprung at my eyes, threatening to spill over, but I choked them back, hoping the whitecoats looking at the diagram in the corner didn't notice.

I noticed the scientists lips moving and low murmuring, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I closed my eyes, listening more intently until their voices became clearer:

"We have to do it now."

"But the risks.....it's too young to withstand an operation of this degree. It may die from infection, or simply die during the process."

"Jeb said it was built to stand anything. It'll be fine; if we fail, we have other avian-hybrids to work with."

Suddenly, a door opened, and a whitecoat looking extremely annoyed walked in. He looked at me on the table, then walked to the other whitecoats. "You will not operate on this specimen."

The whitecoats looked appalled. One stepped forward, looking angry. "Well why not, Jeb? You yourself said it was your greatest success ever. We only want to enhance her abilities more!"

Jeb, as the whitecoat called him, held an angry hand up. "I said no. You will not harm _her_," I noted the emphasis on the direct address, "because I said so. She is under my care, so the director says I get the final say." He glared at the bold one who stepped forward, daring him to say otherwise.

The whitecoat's face was carefully blank and he pushed by Jeb, muttering to himself. Jeb watched him slam the door behind him, then turned to the other whitecoats cowering in the corner.

"You may all leave now. There are other avian-hybrids to choose from in the other room. Go." Jeb said, his tone tight as if he didn't want them to do the operation at all.

They nervously looked at each other, then went by Jeb as they headed toward the door, giving me longing looks as they passed the table I was strapped to.

Jeb came over and stood looking down at me, a strangely sad smile on his face. "How do you feel?"

I glared. Just because he was being kind didn't give him points, especially since he was a whitecoat. "I feel great!" I said sarcastically. "I just love what you've done with the place! Are the straps real leather?"

He sighed and shook his head. "You should be more grateful. I just saved you from an awful experiment to enhance your night vision." He looked away, still murmuring to himself. "I hope to god they know what they're doing...." I blinked, surprised. It seemed like he almost....._cared_.

He gave me a forlorn look. "I'm sorry they are treating you like this.. um...your name is?" He said, asking my name. My eyes narrowed. "I only let my friends call me by my name." I spat at him coldly.

He seemed surprised at my insolent tone. Well too bad. I'm not the kind who's going to be nice to an evil corrupted psycho who plans to ruin my life. Before I could say anything, he had recollected himself and his expression was once again smooth.

"Tell me your name." Jeb said in a strained tone that made me answer automatically. "I-I don't have one." I said unwillingly, but knew if I didn't tell, he'd _make_ me tell, and I don't think he'd say 'please'.

He seemed to process this. "Interesting." He turned, still talking. "Interesting.....very interesting....." As the door closed behind me, a hairy claw grabbed it before it closed completely.

I stared in horror as the Eraser looked at me and grinned, sending shivers down my spine. Erasers scared me half to death. Especially when they grinned like this one that was grinning at me now.

He came into the room, followed by two other Erasers and one whitecoat. The Eraser came up to me and licked his lips. "Little piggy looks good enough to eat." He leaned down, ready to bite my leg, obviously thinking this was a game. The whitecoat snapped at him. "You have your orders!" He said.

The Eraser scowled, but his jaw closed and he backed away, a menacing look still in his eye as he glanced at me.

The whitecoat stepped up next to me and leaned down. "CAN YOU UNDERSTAND?" He yelled in a thick, heavily French-accented voice.

I blinked and stared at him. Was this guy for real? I snickered and the Eraser took a step toward me, one claw bared, but the whitecoat held up a finger for him to wait.

"CAN....YOU.....UNDERSTAND?" The whitecoat asked again, slightly louder.

I decided I didn't like this jerk-off.

I took a breath and leaned forward as far as I could to get into the whitecoat's face. "NOT ONLY DO I UNDERSTAND YOU, BUT I CAN HEAR TOO!" I yelled at him, satisfied when pink splotches appeared on his cheeks. He leaned away, embarrassed. Even the Erasers seemed to be grinning.

But it could've just been my imagination.

The whitecoat adjusted his glasses and looked at a clipboard. "Okay, it says here, you were scheduled for the vision enhancing operation, but you were taken off the list at the last moment." He glanced up over his glasses to look at me. "Is this report accurate?"

I looked back at him innocently. "About as accurate as your English." his face flushed angrily, and he took a deep breath. He turned to the Erasers. "Knock her out. Then take her back to her cage. Don't worry, no special treatment is needed." He turned and I could see the obvious superior look he gave me.

Then I saw the Eraser coming at me, grinning, and he swung his hairy paw, making everything go black.


	3. Chapter 2: My First Friend

**Just wanted people to know: This is going to be a short chapter, so don't be hating on me!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride + NOT MINE = Belongs to James Patterson**

I awoke in a dark cage, my cheek molded into the shape of the metal cage floor. I rubbed my head as I looked around, trying to get my bearings.

I was in a cage; that much was obvious. As my eyes flitted across on part of the cage, I saw a glint of light. I did a double take, and quickly realized they were a pair of eyes.

I felt my muscles tighten automatically, and was surprised how raspy my voice was when I spoke, "Show yourself. I know you're there." I tensed as the shadow started moving toward me, until I could make out a figure.

It was a boy. He had dark, shaggy hair, and he had a untrusting look in his deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to have been built up over the years as a defense mechanism. Whether his tan skin was natural or was caked on mud, I didn't know. He stared back at me the same way, analyzing me.

"Are you...an Eraser?" He said in a husky tone.

I was taken by surprise. "No." He looked deep into my eyes, searching, and was relaxed at whatever he found. "Then what are you?"

I looked at him with untrusting eyes. He seemed as much of a prisoner as I was. I sighed. "It's easier to show you than to tell you." He cocked an eyebrow, mystified.

I closed my eyes, then shrugged out of my thin, pointless jacket. I shook my shoulders, and my wings unfurled slowly until the tips of my feathers touching the bars of the cage. Then I waited for the usual gasp of shock.

Nothing.

I dared to open my eyes, only to find he was staring at me with a marble face on, which seemed like disbelief. I sighed. "I know....it's really.....shocking... to take in since you've never seen this befo-" I stopped when I saw his head shaking.

"I'm not shocked at never seeing this before....because I have seen it before. I just can't believe they made another one of my kind." He said in a shocked tone.

My eyes widened as I digested his words. "What do you mean?" He sighed, then as he turned I finally saw the dark shadows extending out fifteen feet behind him.

He has wings.

"Oh My God....." I whispered. "I can't believe.....I mean.....I'm not alone....." I looked at him incredulously. "Wha-what's your name?"

He half-smiled at me. "Fang."


	4. Chapter 3: Another One?

**Disclaimer: I wish I were awesome enough to own Maximum Ride, which belongs to James Patterson, by the way.**

Fang and I were what you'd call instant companions. After I got over the shock of meeting someone else like me, he asked my name.

"Maximum Ride." I said, making it up on the spot.

He cocked one eyebrow but said nothing. Yeah, good idea on not making fun of my name, _Fang._

He told me he was transferred to this area of the school last week. Why had I not meet him earlier? They would knock us out and have us switch back and forth, and we never knew we were sharing the same bed. This was the first time they didn't take him when I came back.

"So, you got any family?" He asked two days later. My heart sank, and tears sprung to my eyes. I lowered my head, hoping he wouldn't notice the betraying tears.

"N-no." I felt the awkwardness, and suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him, noting the tone of his voice. He sounded upset, too.

Suddenly, the cage door opened, and the light momentarily blinded me. All I could see were the outlines of Erasers throwing something into the cage, then closing the door before the spots disappeared.

I felt Fang tighten his arm around me protectively, and pulled me toward the corner. I complied, keep my eyes on the unmoving lump on the floor.

Suddenly, the figure moved, and I realized it was a person from the moaning as he sat up to puke. He was hurt.

Automatically, I went over to the retching person, or thing, and started to put an arm around them, but as soon as my fingertips touched his back, he flinched away and looked up.

And I stared, horrified, tears threatening at the edge of my already-red eyes.

He looked fine from the neck down. But when you looked at his face, you saw a blood streaked face, and eyes covered with gauze wrapped around his head. Oh My God. This was my fault, I realized with horrible realization.

How, you ask? Think back. Remember that surgery the whitecoats wanted to do to enhance my vision, but I had been 'saved' from it by Jeb? This kid must've been my replacement. Oh No.

I sunk to the floor, crumpled over, and sobbed. I felt the stares of Fang and the new boy on my back, and felt Fang come over to rub my back. "What is it, Max?" Fang asked, his voice careful.

I just shook my head. I couldn't let the new boy hear. It would kill him. I felt the new boy inch his way careful, saw his hands searching desperately just to crawl, and I sobbed even harder.

"What's going on?" The boy asked, his voice light and airy, but tinged with the pain he was trying to hide. Fang turned to him, putting a hand on the boy's hand so he knew where to crawl.

"Look, kid, we need to stick together, simple as that. First off, what are you?" Fang asked, all serious. The kid sat on his knees and tried to look in the direction of Fang's voice. "I'm Iggy. I have absolutely no clue what I am." Iggy raised his eyebrows, which barely peeked out from under the bandages.

Fang stared at him the same way he had stared at me when we first met, then his eyes widened. "Oh god. No...." Fangs voice trailed off. I looked up to see what was going on.

Iggy.....he had wings, just like us. I swallowed. "Another person to screw up, eh?" I thought acidly.

Iggy apparently felt our stare, because he fidgeted uncomfortably. "What, never seen wings before?" He said, trying to joke, but it came out too shaky. I nodded at Fang, and he helped me sit up.

I took Iggy's hand, and he clasped it like it was his only chance at survival. And it was probably true now, thanks to me. "Iggy," I choked out, but cleared my throat so he wouldn't be worried. "You know you have wings right?" He nodded slowly. "Iggy....you need to feel this."

I pulled myself closer to him until I could put my arms around him, hugging him. At first, he hesitated, but slowly, his hands crept up my back carefully to hug back.

Then his hand brushed against a feather lightly. But it was enough to make him freeze. "Iggy..." I whispered. "It's okay." His finger were shaking as they slid up my back more, probing at my wings.

He felt the area were my wings connected to my shoulders, making sure they were real, I'm sure. He leaned forward more, trying the follow my wings, feeling the soft feathers. I felt him lean his head on my shoulders, and he was shaking, crying silent tears. "Shh...shh....it's okay Iggy....." I breathed.

He looked up, not staring at anything in particular. "What are your names?" He said, his voice strained.

I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat again. I could never feel sorry for myself again. I was no responsible for Iggy; I_ had_ to protect him, no questions asked.

"Max." I said, hugging him again before I pulled away, but I made sure my fingers were still touching his.

"Fang." I looked at Fang, and he seemed to realize that I had just made a secret promise to myself and Iggy. I flushed. Fang was good at reading emotion.

Iggy's head swerved over to the direction of Fang's voice. "Do you....?" Iggy inquired, his hand eagerly twitching as he reached into the air.

Fang sighed and crawled over to him, turning so his side faced Iggy. Iggy's fingertips brushed Fang's shoulder, and he scooted closer then started feeling Fang's back. As he reached the point where Fangs wings connected to his back, Iggy sucked in a sharp breath.

He pulled away, then half-smiled. "So, it's, like, we're the school's merry band of mutants?" I almost smiled. "I guess so, Iggy." And we all laid down to sleep, hoping to awake from this nightmare.


	5. Chapter 4: Iggy's Pain

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: -pouts in corner-**

**Fang: -glares at me- Say it, Magyk.**

**Me: -shakes head back and forth rapidly- Nuh-uh**

**Fang: -stares then grabs me and flies into air- Now will you say it?**

**Me: -flings arms wildly and kicks legs- AHHHH YES!!! I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!! NOW PUT ME DOWN FANG!!!!**

**Fang: -shrugs- whatever you say. -lets go of Magyk-**

**Me: -falls- AHHHHHHH I HATE YOU FANG!!!!!!**

And that's how we formed our tight gang of three. We all assumed we were the same age, since they told us they put experiments in order according to age. But I knew better.

They were testing us.

I don't know why, how, or even the motive behind it, but I still had that nagging feeling in my gut this was a trick and as soon as the whitecoats got bored, they'd separate us from each other, maybe just kill us all at once. They could gas the room while we sleep, or just take us one by one.

After a few days of Iggy recovering, he told us what happened. "I was left in a cage alone for the longest time, sealed off from everyone and everything."

He shuddered at the memory, and I patted his hand instinctively. I was interested to hear Iggy's story, but whether or not Fang cared, I had no idea. He tended to keep to himself.

"And a few days ago....they came and got me. Said I was the replacement for an experiment for some surgery." I winced and tried to hold back tears of guilt. "Apparently, it was some eye surgery. I could already see very well, as you know, because of our raptor senses, but they wanted to...._enhance_ it."

His tone suggested he was disgusted, and I didn't blame him. "As soon as I started struggling, they hit me with something that paralyzed me only." His tone was stiff, and my eyes widened in realization.

"You mean they didn't...." My voice trailed off halfway through the question, but he was nodding. "Yes, Max. _They didn't use any anesthesia._" He closed his eyes and shuddered. "It was the most painful thing I have ever experienced."

I looked away at the cage wall, and in my peripheral vision I saw Fang shift his glance over to me and he cocked an eyebrow, as if asking if I want to talk about it, but I silently shook my head.

Iggy continued without noticing Fang's and my silent conversation. "The thing is, I could _feel_ them. One moment, I was clenching my teeth in pain, and in the next, I heard someone say, "uh, oh," and then I felt and saw nothing." His voice cracked, and I rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"They stopped working after that, didn't even bother to clean the blood off my face, wrapped some gauze around it, and threw me in here." Iggy said, his voice shaking.

He stopped and curled his fingers around my hand, which was still on his shoulder. "Does-" He paused, but then continued, "Does it look bad?"

I bit my lip. It looked worse than bad, it looked horrible. But I wasn't about to say that to his face. I mean, I'm not _that_ cold. But I couldn't lie to him; I just couldn't. I sighed.

"Yeah, Iggy, it looks _really_ bad. Are you in any pain?" I asked, concern changing the tone of my voice. He made a so-so sign with his hand. "Not the eyes themselves, but the area around them is really irritating me. But I can't touch it, not with this damn gauze wrapped around my head."

He tugged on it, and tried to hide it when he winced. I gave him a pitiful look. "I'm sorry that I-_ they_ did this to you." I said, barely catching myself.

Feeling eyes boring into the back of my head, I turned and met Fang's bewildered gaze. He mouthed to me, "_What in the world is wrong with you? You're acting like it's your fault."_

I gave him a guilty look, then mouthed back, _"Look, I'll explain later. But for now, don't say anything until _

_Iggy's asleep."_ Fang nodded once, then settled back into the cage's corner, crossing him arms.

Suddenly, we heard the clinks of metal signaling that the doors deadbolts were being open, and I shifted slightly so I was in front of Iggy, and in a flash, Fang was right next to me, his muscles tensed.

Light filtered in through the door, making me see black spots, when a head blocked some of the light. When my eyes adjusted, my eyes narrowed. "What do YOU want?" I spat at him.

Jeb smiled at me, my lip curved upward, and I glared at him, snarling. "Max! I'm so glad you've finally made some friends!" He said in a light voice, chuckling.

I growled. "Yeah. We're getting to know each other over tea and biscuits. Care to join us next time?"

He laughed, and my jaw tightened. Wiping his eyes, he shook his head, still grinning. "Ah, you've got quite a mouth on you, my dear." He looked at me, his smile quickly fading. "But we can't have that, can we?" I froze. What was he going to do now?

He stepped back, snapped his fingers, and an Eraser, grinning his horrible grin, dragged me out of the cage as Fang tried to grab me to pull me back.

"NO!" I heard him yell, but then he was slugged by another Eraser waiting by the door. Last I saw Iggy was as he was frantically crawling over the cage floor, searching for Fang, then the door closed on them, leaving me outside with two Erasers and Jeb.


	6. Chapter 5: Cruel Treatment

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story the first day I started Fanfic! I'm so happy to see a quick response! I've added two new chapter, including this one, and I'll have one more by the end of the week! Thanks! Oh, and this'll be basically a boring chapter. Not much is supposed to happen for a while, just a heads up.**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is NOT mine, okay? It's James Patterson's, DUH.**

Jeb gave me a speculative look as two Erasers each held me by one arm. I resisted the urge to spit in Jeb's face. "What are you staring at?" I snarled again, earning a cuff by one of the Erasers.

Jeb's teeth clenched and snapped his fingers. Two other Eraser's came into the room, grabbed the one that slapped me, and broke his neck, then and there as I watched, horrified. Jeb noticed my face and said in a cool voice, "I told him he wasn't to harm you in any way." As if that made it better.

A different Eraser grabbed my arm, and as Jeb turned out the door to leave, the Erasers dragged me with them without any trouble, and my attempts of digging my heels into the ground were useless.

At the end of the hallway, there was a room that sounded like quite an amount commotion was going on in there. I peeked into the room, only to find several whitecoats surrounding a baby girl.

"Fascinating! She'll have amazing powers when she gets older!" Said one whitecoat, moving to a table in the corner, making the little blond girl in the middle of the group visible. I blinked, then shook my head.

These whitecoats were sick, corrupted people. They had grafted white angel wings onto a little baby. I thought for a moment. Was I given wings as a baby too? Or was I older than that?

I have no idea. The years I can remember since I've been in the school have all been blurred into one, so I can't really pick out many memories.

"Come on, move along, you little freak." Said an Eraser roughly, pulling my arm. I looked away and down at the floor, my teeth clenched. Someday I'm going to escape, probably knocking a few peoples' teeth lose on the way out.

"Max." I looked up, Jeb staring at me, only inches away from my face. I flinched back, but he leaned closer, so close that I could smell his cologne. "What?" I said, my tone laced with steel.

He glanced to both sides of me, at the Erasers, and they released me. Maybe Jeb wasn't as smart as I'd thought. He gestured toward a chair, but instead of sitting, I remained standing, crossing my arms. He frowned, sighed, then sat in another chair next to it. I turned slowly to look at him.

We stayed there in our spots, staring at each other for about five minutes.

Finally, I sighed and took a step toward him. "Okay, you've got my attention. Now spill. What's going on, Jeb?" I said impatiently. He pondered for a moment as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"You hate it here." He said softly. It was more of a question than a statement, so I rolled my eyes. "No, duh." His eyes narrowed a little. "Please cooperate, and it'll be easier for both of us." He said in a strained tone. I decided to shut up, but to annoy him, I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Well, I want to know what happened to Iggy. Tell me what he told you." He begged. I was shocked, and my mouth hung open a little. But, quickly regaining myself, my jaw tightened and I glared at him again.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? It's none of my business, you should ask him!" I said, my voice slowly raising. "IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S LIKE THAT!!!" I was getting hysterical, but I couldn't stop myself.

Suddenly, he stood, and, with his fists clenched tightly to his sides, came and got into my face, towering over me. Shocked, I stumbled backwards. "I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED SO I CAN TELL IF HE'LL BE BLIND FOREVER!!!! I WASN'T THERE!!!" He yelled, so loudly that the Erasers came in, alert.

then they saw me, with Jeb standing over me, and they assumed he was about to punish me.

Automatically, they came over to me. One grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back, as the other started to swing back for a punch. Jeb screamed, "STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!!!" but it was useless.

They were punching me over and over again, faster and faster, and I was gasping for air. I coughed and crumpled over onto my knees. But they kept hitting and, now, kicking me, until one caught me right in the stomach. My eyes widened and I fell over like a ton of bricks, coughing up blood.

I heard Jeb shuffle over and the sickening crack of his hand as he tried punching an Eraser. "STOP IT!!!" He yelled, just as an Eraser grabbed the collar of my shirt. the Eraser looked at Jeb. "What?"

I could barely make out Jeb's stern voice as he said, "Let her go." I was dizzy, and as soon as the Eraser dropped me, my eyes fluttered closed, making my whole world go blank.

Man, I hate this place.


	7. Chapter 6: Emotionally Tortured

_CHAPTER SIX: Emotionally Tortured_

**12 reviews! Yay! I guess that's pretty good for my first story in only three days. But I'd like to have more! I need inspiration peoples! Thank you so much for taking time to read my story!**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**DISCLAIMER: Pssst! Tell James Patterson that he owns Maximum Ride!**

I awoke to voices, but not ones that I recognized. Great. That meant that they were whitecoats.

"Stupid Erasers. Do they have any idea how important this specimen is?"

"I don't know. But she shouldn't have attacked Jeb."

"I heard that she didn't attack him; he was just lecturing her."

"Who knows. Well, we better get back to work. Our breaks over."

I heard feet shuffling and then a door closed softly. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt heavy, like someone had glued them shut. Suddenly, I stiffened.

Someone was touching me. Automatically, I flinched away from the touch, rolling into a crouched position, ready to fight if necessary. I grit my teeth as the pain from that move registered and sent echoed throughout my body.

I took a breath, surprised that the action hurt. It felt as if someone has used a metal scrubber in my throat. I tried clearing my throat, ignoring the pain this time, to say, "Who's there?"

I finally opened my eyes, and it felt as if there was crap all over them. I rubbed my eyes, and my vision cleared slightly, but enough that I could make out Fang and Iggy's shape.

I leaned back until my back was against the bars, then rested my head against the metal, closing my eyes again. "Okay, so what happened?"I heard Fang ask. I lifted my head to look at him.

I gestured towards my body weakly. "What do you think happened? They took me, beat me up, and brought me back here." I said in a light tone. Fang stared at me for a moment then started moving towards me until he was inches away from my face. He stared into my eyes, searching.

_"There's more, isn't there?"_ He mouthed quietly, and I nodded. _"Will you tell me?"_ I hesitated, then shook my head.

His eyes narrowed, but he mouthed, _"You have to tell me everything eventually."_ and went back to his corner.

Iggy was silent this whole time, but suddenly said, "Why are you guys hiding stuff from me?!"

Surprised, Fang and I both turned to look at Iggy's torn face. We'd have to take off his bandages sooner or later, I realized quickly. Fang and I said nothing, and Iggy became more angry as he spoke.

"Don't pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about. When you guys are suddenly silent, I can still hear air coming in and out your mouth's, as if you're talking!" He was starting to get hysterical; I moved a little towards him.

"I'm sick of this! I don't want to depend on others! Do you have any idea what it's like to spend every moment fearing you'll make a wrong move and end up dead because you can't see?! I feel like I'm a liability to you guys! I think the only reason I'm your friends is because you take pity on me!"

He took a deep breath. He was starting to worry me; if he kept this up, he might pass out.

"I have to learn to fend for myself! I can't depend on you and Fang all the time! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO ALWAYS BE VULNERABLE BECAUSE I'M BLIND!!!" He choked on the last word, then he crumpled over onto his knees, sobbing. He'd finally let it all out.

I couldn't help myself, and tears came to my eyes, but not out of pity. I could emphasize with him, to a certain degree, but I would never understand completely how it felt to be blind.

That didn't mean I couldn't try, though.

I looked at Fang, and his eyes told me that we were thinking the same thing; we _were_ being unfair with Iggy. We were keeping secrets from him, and it didn't matter if the truth hurt him; he needed to know.

I fought with myself inside.

One part of me was saying: You have to tell him _everything!_ The longer you wait the more it'll hurt when you tell him! The other side of me said we could tell him almost everything, but we absolutely _could not_ tell him it was my fault that he had the surgery done on _him._

I took a deep breath, nodded at Fang, then went over to Iggy. Feeling my presence, he stiffened, but sat up, tears running out from under his bandages. "What?" He said, trying to compose himself.

"Iggy," I took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

**Oh no! What's Max going to say? Review please and I'll update sooner! ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: Iggy, Its My Fault

**Okay, I know everyone wants to hear what Max says, so I'll just say one quick thing: Thanks for reviewing! =) Oh, and this has gotta be the shortest chapter ever because I want to torture you guys with suspense! =D**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**DISCLAIMER: Maximum Ride yadda yadda yadda doesn't belong to me yadda yadda you know the drill! Now enjoy! ;)**

Iggy's head turned to me, analyzing my tone. "...what is it, Max?" He asked in a cautious tone. I clasped his hand between mine, and he seemed puzzled by my actions. "Is something wrong?" He asked, his tone more worried than cautious.

I closed my eyes as I looked down. I looked back up at his bandages, stained with blood, and swallowed the lump in my throat. "It's my fault!" I stuttered, and looked away. His brows furrowed.

"What's your fault?" He asked, no longer worried, but more along the lines of confusion. I looked at Fang, and he nodded, motioning me to go ahead.

I took another breath. "You said you were a replacement for someone else, right?" He looked at me. "What are you talking about?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

I looked at Fang with a 'help me' look. He shook his head and gave me a look that said, "You got to solve this yourself," and closed his eyes. I glared at him. Wimp.

Iggy shook my shoulder impatiently. "What are you talking about?" He repeated. I put a hand gently on his bandages. "You said earlier that you were all alone in a cage for several weeks, and suddenly, they open the door and tell you you're a replacement for another experiment."

He was frozen, listening intently. "You were a replacement for eye surgery. Well..." I swallowed. "I was supposed to have eye surgery, but Jeb, a whitecoat, stopped them."

Iggy tried to interrupt, but I went on.

"But before I was taken back here, and the whitecoats who wanted to experiment on me were told there were other....specimens to work on, and Jeb said they could pick whichever one they wanted."

I gulped, now trying to hold back tears, but I went on. "I think you were my replacement. I am so sorry. You shouldn't be like this! I should be the blind one now!" My voice was rising, but I couldn't stop. Iggy put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I had to finish telling him!

"I should've told them I'd do it! I was stupid and didn't consider the outcome! I'M SO SOR-" I froze and couldn't believe my ears. But one look at Fang told me I wasn't imagining things.

Iggy was _laughing_.

**BWAHAHA!!! I AM EVIL! =D I'll update ASAP so no hate me please! **


	9. Chapter 8: Life Isn't Fair

**I know what you're thinking: Finally! She updated! Now we'll know why Iggy was laughing! Although you'll probably not bother reading this because you're eager to know about Iggy and could care less about what I got to say. But I still luv you guys!**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**DISCLAIMER: (Time for some RP!)**

**Me: -turns nose up- No!**

**Eraser: -growls- SAY IT!**

**Me: -spits tongue out- NO!!!**

**Eraser: -grabs me and cuffs me- SAY IT!!! -bites me all over-**

**Me: -hits his nose- BAD DOGGY! -puts collar on him- Heel!**

**Eraser: -whimpers- Master!**

**Me: -tugs on chain- Speak!**

**Eraser: Magyk does not own Maximum Ride!**

I looked at Fang, then back at Iggy. Feeling the silence Iggy stopped laughing, but was half-smiling. I stared at him, my eyes wide. "You're...laughing?!" I stuttered, and Fang sighed.

Iggy looked at me and shook his head, no longer smiling. "Listen to yourself, Max! I mean, really!" Iggy said, gesturing with his hand. "B-but it is my fault!" I insisted.

Iggy frowned. "No, it's not. Nothing about what happens to me is anyone's fault. It is only the whitecoats fault." His tone tightened, and I stopped.

"No, it's not your fault! It's the stupid whitecoats' fault! I shouldn't be in this school! No one should be!!! But these damn selfish whitecoats give crap about us! THEY DON'T CARE THAT THEY MAY HAVE TAKEN AWAY MY SIGHT!!" Iggy yelled.

I reached a hand out to him, my mouth open, but I froze. I didn't know what to say. "They are whitecoats intent only to please themselves and help themselves!" Iggy's tone was hinting at hysteria, and Fang moved towards Iggy slowly.

"Scientists for the greater good...what a load of bull!!!" Iggy spat. "WHATEVER! They don't deserve their jobs! Don't you have to take an oath when becoming a 'scientist'?! Huh? DO YOU?!?"

Iggy was now talking to himself more than he was talking to me and Fang. "It's just not fair! We shouldn't be like this! It's the stupid whitecoats' fault!!! It's not yours Max...." His voice faded, and he fell on me in a heap of sobs.

Fang moved over by my side, staring incredulously at Iggy, but remained silent. Gosh, did he ever talk? I stroked Iggy's head, shushing him. We didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

Iggy's fists clenched, and I could almost hear his teeth gritting. "It's not fair...." He was cut off by another choked sob, and he buried his head into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and gently smoothed back Iggy's bangs.

"No one ever said life was fair Iggy." My voice choked, and then I was crying, completing this huge sob fest full of tears and gushy emotions that everyone was partaking in.

Well, except for Fang, of course.

But I think you get my point.

* * *

**Originally, this was supposed to be a separate chapter, but I felt it was too short, and since I'd already made a couple too short, so I owe you guys. Enjoy!**

Hours, maybe days, later, the door reopened and they took Iggy. But I didn't even realize it until they already had him out of my arms and were locking the deadbolts on the door. Great.

~~~Iggy's POV~~~

I struggled as they pulled me out of the cage by my arm, trying to grip Max's sleeve to wake her, but they had me out just as she yelled at the Erasers. I felt around for the closest Eraser gripping my arm and bite his finger.

He yowled in pain and started batting me on the head, making me dizzy, but I bit harder. Eventually, I tasted blood. "Stupid mutant freak!" He yelped, and suddenly, pain burst through my nose.

Dazed and disoriented, my eyes fluttered closed and my teeth released themselves from the Erasers skin. I slumped against one Eraser and blacked out, but not before I felt the Eraser cuff me, raking his claws into my cheek.

*****

I awoke, feeling soft fabric on me, and I was laying on something soft. A couch? I sat up, anger flaring through me as I remembered that I couldn't see, so I was vulnerable since I had no idea where I was.

"Hey, you're awake." I stiffened quickly and tried to pinpoint the direction of the voice. Suddenly, a hand touched me gently, and I flinched away like it was a hot coal. "Iggy? Are you okay?" The voice asked again. I turned; hopefully my back was to the person. It was silent for a moment.

"I'm Jeb. Please, you don't need to talk to me, Iggy, but I need you to listen." He asked, pleading. I pretended to ignore him. "I need to know how your eyes are." Jeb asked quietly.

I turned so I faced his general direction. "Great! Just fantastic." I said sarcastically. I heard Jeb sigh. "Please, Iggy, you need to cooperate. It depends on if you get your vision back." I froze, and my mouth fell open in shock. I heard Jeb shift uncomfortably, then came and sat by me so his hand brushed mine.

I didn't move away though, because I was in shock. My vision could be gone…forever? My fists clenched and unclenched. "Iggy, I'm sorry for what they did to you." Gritting my teeth, I turned to face him.

"For what THEY did?! YOU ARE ONE OF THEM! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU AREN'T!!!" I yelled, and if I could, I would be crying. Suddenly, I felt him unwrapping my bandages, and I bit my tongue to resist kicking him.

I waited for the darkness to go away as he took off the last wrap. Still, there was darkness.

"Can you see me waving my hand in front of you at all, Iggy?" asked Jeb in a concerned tone.

I couldn't believe it. I dizzily shook my head, barely hearing Jeb suck in a sharp breath. "Those damn fools…" I heard Jeb mutter, and then he stood. "Come on, Iggy. It's time to go back to Fang and Max." His tone was tight, almost as if he was upset. But I was too stunned to care.

"I'm blind," I kept muttering to myself as I felt the hairy claws of Erasers pull me up from my seat and practically drag me across the floor. "I'm blind…" I whispered again as we walked down the hall.

My world was collapsing, and I felt like I was disconnected from the world. I barely felt the Eraser claws digging deep into my skin, and I couldn't even tell if they were making me bleed.

There was a buzzing in my ears that wouldn't go away, and all my senses were numb. I barely felt it as they threw me into the cage and I landed funny on my arm. I heard the crack, but I felt nothing.

"Iggy!" I heard Max cry, and she was rolling me onto my back. "Are you okay?! C'mon Iggy, speak to me!" My arm was tingling, but I couldn't move it. It was probably broken, but I didn't care.

"Iggy, you have to tell us if you're hurt." Fang said quietly, which was probably the longest statement I'd ever heard him mutter. "We all heard your arm break." It was broken? I didn't feel any pain.

Ignoring Max's hands feeling for injuries, I rolled onto my side, cradling my arm to my chest. I just wanted to die now. Everyone was silent. "Iggy, what happened?" Max asked in a serious voice. I turned my head to her, and she gasped. "Your bandages are gone!" She said, shocked.

She must have realized I was staring blankly at nothing, and she touched my cheek. "Iggy….can you see me? Or Fang? Can you see anything?" She asked, concerned.

Finally, I felt tears running down my cheeks. "No." I choked out, and then turned back onto my side, letting my mind collapse in on itself until I was consumed by the darkness of slumber.

At least I could still see in my dreams.

**I love how I'm making Max so affectionate! But she hardens up later on. Iggy's acting really depressed now, but he'll change completely when he (SPOILER ALERT!) meets Gasman! ;) I'll update soon! **

**C'mon People! ****I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!! =D**


	10. Chapter 9: Emotions and Bruises

**Hey Peoples! Thanks for reviews! I won't bore you with a long speech so enjoy the story! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**DISCLAIMER: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, as you probably know.**

(Return to Max's POV)

Iggy spent three days like that, curled up in his own little world, ignoring me every time I begged him to eat. I would have to shove food in his mouth if he carried this on any longer.

After another episode of trying to get Iggy to eat, I gave up and crawled over to sit by Fang. "Want some gruel?" I muttered, and Fang gave me a half smile, but shook his head. I set the bowl down and pulled my knees up to my chest. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the bars.

"This really sucks, huh?" Fang said, startling me. I looked at him and nodded quietly. He sighed then leaned his head back against the bars, too. I looked at Iggy, twitching in sleep, and sighed.

"He still won't eat. You know we need all the calories we can get, and I'm afraid he'll starve soon." I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like people hearing my feelings, but for some reason, I could tell Fang.

Fang nodded in agreement. Although he didn't talk much, he was a great listener and understood more than you thought he would. "What do you want to do, Max?" I traced my finger along a crack in the floor, thinking. "I don't know what to do." I answered quietly. "I can't trust the whitecoats to help."

He gave me a 'no duh' look, but he wasn't trying to be mean. "I-I don't know if we can survive much longer while we're here." I whispered. "I don't know if Iggy can, because of him being blind."

Fang nodded. "I'm afraid too, Max." I looked at him. He had taken the words right out of my mouth. I put my head on his shoulder and leaned against him, closing my eyes.

He was hesitant to respond, but he slowly lifted his arm to put it around my shoulders and put his head on top of mine. "We'll get out someday, Fang. That I promise you." I muttered before I fell asleep.

*****

**Fang's POV**

Max was weaker then when I had first met her. She was getting weaker, sicker, every day, and everyone but her could tell. She was exhausting herself without realizing it. Even as she slept, I could hear her wheezy, unsteady breaths. I sighed. I knew she was stubborn.

I felt her forehead, and my hand almost flinched away. She was burning up! She shivered in her sleep, and I tightened my arm around her. I took a glance at Iggy and shook my head.

He had it so much harder than me or Max. Speaking of Max, out of my peripheral vision, I could see her fists clenching and unclenching, her jaw tighten every so often. What in the world was she dreaming of?

I sighed and rested my head on top of Max's soft hair. Time for sleep, I thought, but suddenly I heard the soft chinks of the door being unlocked. I touched Max's hand and her eyes shot open, but she was silent.

Max silently moved over to Iggy, and I followed, grabbing Iggy and quietly sliding him across the floor with us until our backs hit the farthest wall away from the door. I held my breath as the door opened.

An Eraser peered in, his eyes searching, until they landed on us. He lips split into a horrible grin, and I almost shuddered. He crawled into the cage and pointed a hairy claw at me. I jumped.

"What do you want with Fang?" I heard Max spit, and his eye flickered over to her face. He smiled at me again and slowly crept forward. "'Member me?" He asked in a rough voice, and I recognized him as the Eraser that had grabbed Iggy. My muscles tightened, and I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins.

His eyes rested on Iggy. "Your friend there, he's the one that bit me." His grin became wider until they were bared, and Max's eyes widened. The Erasers body shifted forward into a crouch, and that's when I lunged at him.

I smacked into him hard enough to knock him over, and I started punching him. Max followed, pulling at his hair and slapping him all over. The Eraser bit me, and I yelped in pain.

While my defense was down for the moment, he pushed me off him and pulled Max over his shoulder. She screamed when he twisted her arm until it there was a cracking sound. "MAX!" I screamed.

Iggy was awake by now, and he lifted his head dizzily, searching for the scuffle noise that had awaken him. "Fang? Max?" Iggy moaned, but I was a little preoccupied. The Eraser had Max in a headlock and had his teeth bared, heading for her throat. I growled at him, and the Eraser looked up at me.

"Let...her...go." I snarled, and I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet. He simply guffawed at me. "I wanted to kill your friend, Iggy, but this mutant girl will do." The Eraser said.

His teeth started heading for Max's throat again. She struggled in his grip, and when she pushed his arm away for a moment, I lunged again, this time kicking him in the ribs.

His breath went out in a _whoosh_ and he staggered, but Max was gasping and coughing on the floor from his chokehold. I keep pounding on the Eraser until he fell backwards out the cage door, then I heard someone say, "Kill that Eraser! He tried to kill an them!" Probably a whitecoat.

There was a shuffling noise, then a barely suppressed yelp of pain. The door opened fully and a whitecoat appeared. "So, Jeb, what's the pleasure this time?" Max snarled.

My head swiveled to look at her. She knows this whitecoat?! Jeb's eyes narrowed slightly. "Now, now, Max, be polite." Jeb said in a soothing tone that was not soothing me at all.

Well, if Max didn't like this guy, then I certainly didn't.

Jeb cleared his throat. "Anyways, we're here to deliver something." He moved to the side, and Erasers appeared and threw a large bag in. The bag landed with a heavy _ba-dump_ and the door quickly closed.

I heard a low moan, and then there was the sound of a baby crying. I exchanged a look with Max, and we both cautiously moved forward and undid the strings on top of the bag. Max's eyes widened, and she moved to the side so I could see inside the bag.

There was a little toddler with spiky blonde hair and wide blue eyes, peering up at us with frightened eyes, and a tear-streaked baby with crystal ice eyes and a tuft of blonde hair.

And they both had wings.

**=D Guess who JUST arrived? GAZZY AND ANGEL!!!! I wasn't sure how I wanted them to appear in the story, but after the Eraser attacked them, I thought I could easily transition from fighting to Jeb bringing in Gasman and Angel. Anyways: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Gasman

**I won't bore you with my boring talking, but thanks for reviewing my previous chapters! I've only been on Fanfiction for two weeks, and I'm happy for such a quick response. Thank you for supporting my story! By the way, sorry for not updating. I was helping my friend take care of a fake baby. Gosh, hate the baby assignment! .**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**DISCLAIMER: James Patterson, the owner of Maximum Ride, wants YOU to review! =D**

(Return to Max's POV)

I picked up the little girl from the bag, and Fang picked up the little boy and set him on the floor.

Fang then put his hands on his knees and knelt down until he was eye level with the boy. "What's your name?" The little boy didn't respond, so, with a sigh, Fang stood back up.

I held the baby girl in my arms, unsure of what to do. I was no mother. I looked at Fang, but he happened to look away at that exact moment. I glared at him and tried to cradle the baby.

I felt a tug on my pants, and I looked down. It was the little boy, and he was looking at me with wide, innocent eyes. Maybe just too innocent.

Suddenly, a rancid smell filled my nostrils and I stumbled back, gagging. My eyes were watery, but I could hear Fang and Iggy coughing too.

"What's g-going on?!" I heard Iggy gasp, then suck in another breath to cough. "An at-tack?" Fang yelled to me. My eyes opened into slits and I gripped the cage bar for support. "I don't k-know." I sputtered.

I fell to my knees, still trying to hold the baby, resisting the urge to grab at my throat. "What the hell is this gas?! Are they trying to kill us?" I thought to myself. I heard a small chuckling and looked at the boy.

Then my eyes narrowed.

The boy was grinning and pointing to himself. I looked to Fang to tell him, but he was already looking at the boy. "What was it?!" I heard Iggy gasp, finally composing himself. "The boy...farted." I answered.

Silence.

Suddenly, Iggy burst out laughing. Fang and I glanced at him, surprised. Three days of depression, no eating, and a stupid _fart_ makes him bust up laughing?! I shook my head. Boys.

Fang smirked, but when he saw the look on my face, he attempted to hide it. Iggy stood and tried walking over to me, searching hands outstretched. The little boy stared up at Iggy, his little mouth hanging open, when he suddenly reached out and put his hand on Iggy's. He froze, and I tensed up.

Instead, Iggy's hand closed around the boys and pulled the little boy closer, then smiled. I relaxed, and looked down to study the little girl. She was beautiful. I resisted the urge to coo, then rocked her gently.

The little girl was looking up at me with her icy blue eyes, and they softened as I let her hand close around my little finger. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I sat down, and Fang came over a minute later. He had a speculative look on his face as Iggy joked around with the boy like old pals.

"So, I guess this Gasman over here helped Iggy get out of his depression, eh?" Fang muttered, and I turned to look at him. "Hey, that's not a bad idea for a name." I said, and Fang's eyebrow went up.

"Gasman?" Fang asked in an are-you-insane voice. "How can you possibly say that's a good name?" I shook my head. "Not like that. I mean, it's a good idea to call the boy." Fang gave me a look.

I held my ground and stared right back at him. "Well, what can you call that...that thing that happened just now?!" I argued, and Fang rolled his eyes at me.

As if supporting me, another loud bellow rang through the room, followed by a breath-taking smell. Iggy high-fived the boy, grinning. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to them, giving Fang an 'Ew' look.

Fang smiled slightly. "Boys will be boys." He tried to explain, but I huffed in annoyance and returned to rocking to girl. She was _so_ cute. Her snow white wings fluttered slightly. She yawned, and a moment later, her eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful slumber with a sigh.

Just like an angel.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring. I couldn't really think of a better way for Iggy and Gazzy to become associated. But more action will be coming up soon!**

**(P.S. If you have any ideas for future chapters, review and tell me! I could use some ideas, just in case I have writers block again.)**


	12. Chapter 11: Motherly Instincts

_Chapter Eleven_: Motherly Instincts

**Ugh I've just been so busy! It's hard trying to come up with ideas when you have HW every night because of advanced Algebra AND advanced Language Arts! . I know you're thinking, "Oh, well if you're in Language Arts then you can come up with ideas for stories there," but we don't do much writing now, so if I get caught doing writing, then I get put on the spot! And if we DO get writing, we have to do long ass (pardon my French) assignments! Anyways, my point is I'm sorry if I haven't been updating as often, it's not my fault! But I'm trying, so give me a break, okay? Thanks.**

**(P.S. About a month ago, I helped my friend out with the baby assignment you get at school, and the inspiration for this chapter came from that horrible time!) (Sorry for the long author's note. On with the story!)**

**~Magyk Spell~**

"For god's sake, Fang, how can you sleep with her _screaming_?!" I yelped desperately as I held the screaming baby. She's been screaming bloody murder like this for an _hour_. Fang gave me the bird and closed his eyes again. I bit my tongue to stop myself from cussing and tried to rock the baby.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Calm down, come on now, baby." I cooed. Instead, she screamed louder. Panicking, I could feel tears pricking in my eyes, threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. "Fang, help me!" I begged.

He heard the tone my voice took from crying, and stood up. "Did you try feeding her?" Fang asked calmly. "Of course not! She ate 5 minutes ago! She can't be hungry again!" I whined.

Fang rolled his eyes. "There's your problem." He walked over, and, in one fluid motion, took the baby and bottle from my hands. He promptly stuck it in her mouth, and she was instantly quiet.

My mouth dropped silently, and Fang smirked. I threw my hands up in the air. "That's it! It's official! You're a better mother than me! That means YOU get to take care of her today!" I complained.

Fang chuckled but shook his head. "Nuh-uh, she needs a more...maternal figure to care for her." A corner of his mouth turned up. "Would you rather she prance around calling me 'mommy' and you 'daddy'?" He said, and earned a glare from me. "Fine!" I spat, snatching the girl from his arms gently.

When I tried holding the metal bottle the whitecoats had given us, she screamed again, big tears running down her cheeks. I stared and gave her to Fang.

When he put the bottle in her mouth, she was silent. I glared at him, and he smiled, chuckling yet again. "Sometimes I hate you," I muttered, sliding down the bars until I was on the floor. Then I hugged my knees to my chest, burying my head in my crossed arms. I felt Fang nudge me with his foot.

"Max," He asked, "are you okay? You seem sick, and your face looks a little green around to edges." I processed his words and suddenly felt the uneasy feeling in my stomach. "I'm...fine." I groaned.

Just then, my stomach lurched, and I looked up just in time to throw-up at Fang's feet. "Max?!" I heard Iggy call, and I heard his pants sliding across the floor towards me, followed by a small scuffle, which was probably Gasman.

I held up a hand, but, remembering Iggy was blind, called, "Iggy, you don't want to come over here. Unless you want peppe de puke on you until the next bath we get, which will be, oh, never."

Iggy stopped short. "Well then, you didn't have to be so descriptive." He complained, but I noticed him scoot away from me a little. Gasman tugged on Iggy's pants and then did something that shocked me.

"Iggy, what's wrong with Max?"

Everyone turned to look at Gasman, except for Iggy, of course. Recovering himself the quickest, Fang answered, "Max isn't feeling too good, Gasman. Um, have you always been able to talk?"

Gasman nodded happily. "Yeah, and I can understand you guys too!" Suddenly, I regretted all the curse words I'd said the last few days since the baby started pissing me off. "Can you tell us your sister's name?" I asked him as I struggled to my feet.

Gasman cocked his head to one side and gave me a speculative look. "I don't know. This one guy who brought us here called her 'angel'. Is that a name?" He asked with wide, innocent eyes.

I exchanged a look with Fang. The only one who didn't call us by our numbers was Jeb, so he must've named her. I crouched down so I was eye level with Gasman. "Yeah, that's a name, Gazzy." I ruffled his hair and stood up. "Iggy, I would like you to wat- take care of Angel for a while, okay?"

Iggy nodded and Fang placed Angel in his arms gently. Iggy slowly lowered to the floor and Angel's eyes fluttered closed as he cautiously rocked her. In moments, she was sound asleep.

I didn't have time though to coo over her, because the next thing I saw was the floor rushing up at me as I feel into unconsciousness.

**Oh, What's going to happen with Max!?! Review if you want me to add more!**

**;-)**


	13. Chapter 12: Grip of Death

**Me: -sighs-**

**Fang: Geez do you EVER STOP!!!!???**

**Me: -spits tongue out- Stop being mean! Why don't you say something supportive like, "What's wrong?"**

**Fang: -rolls eyes- I thought it was obvious. I don't give a damn about you.**

**Me: -mouth drops open- Oh hells na! -stands up and looks at you from computer- Do you care about me?**

**You: (Response)**

**Me: WELL THEN!!! -walks away- **

**Fang: -sighs annoyed- What is it, ya big baby?**

**Me: -smiles at Fang cutely- I don't own Maximum Ride! -runs-**

**Fang: -stares after me with mouth hanging open- THAT'S IT!!! -chases me-**

When I woke up, I couldn't see anything, it felt like there was a cloth damp with something, and I could smell blood. For a moment, fear struck into the core of my being. Had they done surgery on me as they did on Iggy?!

For a moment, I started hyperventilating; my body tensed up and I was about to scream, but I composed myself quickly when the cloth was removed and I saw a figure hovering over my body. Thank god, I could see.

"How bad is she?" I heard a woman's voice ask. I felt soft hands move gently on my stomach, occasionally putting pressure on the area her hand was over.

"Well, we are unsure which air sack is damaged." Another voice, male, answered.

"Then that's why you called me, huh?" The women asked, her voice tight. Suddenly, she put slight pressure on the area just above my belly button, and I flinched. She noticed, and gently rubbed the area that was now throbbing with pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I'm just trying to help you." The woman whispered, gently brushing a sweaty strand of hair behind my ear. My eyes finally adjusted, and I looked into the face of a pretty Latino women with big, brown, love-filled eyes. "Hello, Max. How do you feel?"

I stared at her with a confused look. "I've.....I've seen your face....b-before...." I managed to say though my voice was hoarse. She put a finger to my lips and cradled my face.

"Yes.....you have....but I'm surprised you would remember....you were so young...." She bit her lip, as if she was trying to stop herself from saying something. Everything she was doing to me seemed so caring.... almost motherly. "Where....where do I know you?" I choked.

Suddenly, a large hand landed on the woman's' shoulder and roughly pulled her away from me. "You stupid wench! Do you intend to ruin our experiment here, Mrs. Martinez?!?"

He slapped her and she fell to the ground as a soundless scream escaped my lips. "No!! Please don't hurt her!!! Don't hurt my mommy!" I screamed hoarsely, and I froze as they both looked at me in shock.

D-did I just say....mommy?

Suddenly, bits and pieces of memory flooded back to me. This woman, holding me in a wrapped up blanket. This woman, playing with me on a playground and laughing.

This woman, screaming and crying as the whitecoats took me away from her.

Begging for them to give me back.

This women, my mother.

As I came back to reality, I realized the man was furiously kicking my mother in the stomach over and over again while she lay in a pain-induced heap on the floor. I tried to leap up, at least try to help, but fell over, crippled by the pain that suddenly shot throughout my body.

It felt like my insides were on fire, and I couldn't breathe. I started shaking as my lungs burned for oxygen, until reality slipped beyond my comprehension. Then the darkness started creeping in, threatening to swallow me whole if I didn't fight.

So this was what it felt like to die.

I struggled with the darkness, but not for too long. Eventually, the light that was supposed to be me succumbed, and it became enveloped by the darkness as it slowly spread to all parts of my mind. Then there was nothing but the echo reflected back from the endless darkness.

I was the darkness.

*****

Strangely, I awoke to light and the smell of cookies. "Where the hell am I?" I wondered. "Certainly not the school, that's for sure. Am....Am I heaven?"

Suddenly, a wave of antiseptic smell washed over me, and my thoughts were gone like toilet paper in a public stall.

But yet, I still smelled cookies. There was an antiseptic smell, and woven into it was cookies. Not a pleasant smell by the way, if you're wondering.

"Has she awaken?"

The voice suddenly pierced the silence that echoed through my head, and I jumped. Sounds that I couldn't hear before started registering to my ears; the rapid but smooth _beep beep_ of a heart moniter, the hushed tones of people talking, and the slow, steady breathing of people standing over me.

"I don't know. But when she does, I can't guarantee that there won't be brain damage. After all, she died for ten minutes, right? She's probably lost her memory of....what she was before she was brought to the school, and the last event before she died."

I was confused. I had a life before the school?

I searched deep within my own head, but, for some reason, there were holes in my usually uncanny memory, and I couldn't seem to fill these holes right now.

All I remembered was that I have been locked up in a cage for as far back as I can remember, have had awful testing on me, and I just recently met Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel.

After that was a blank up until this moment.

"Why would she lose her memory?" Another voice asked, sounding absolutely fascinated. I hated him for how he was interested in my death. But I was curious too, and, if I said anything right now, I would never know what happened to me.

"It's quite obvious, Timothy. She was dead for dead minutes, so her brain was deprived of oxygen. That's what ultimately kills a person, when a brain can't get oxygen because the heart can't pump the oxygen to all the parts of the body." The voice seemed proud to know all this.

"Well, Jonathon, not everyone can be a Harvard graduate like you." Timothy, I guessed, snipped back. I heard the sound of someone standing up, followed by the closing of a door.

"Oh, Jonathon, be nice to Tim." A female voice scolded. "You know he's upset because he almost killed this specimen, and you, 20 years younger than him, saved it."

"Kathy, he needs to calm down. He's probably losing it in his old age." Jonathon chuckled. As Kathy started in on him, the conversation lost my interest, so I decided to 'wake up'.

"Uh..." I moaned in a groggy way, and their heads swiveled around to look at me as they went silent. "How do you feel?" Kathy asked, all traces of gentleness now replaced by a flat tone.

"Uh.....my head hurts...." I complained. It actually did. It was throbbing on the right side, and felt a little damp too. "Why does my head hurt?"

Kathy stood and walked over to me. "Your brain was deprived of oxygen. But you're fine now. So be quiet and stop complaining. You need rest." She said this as if it was pre-recorded like a person's voicemail. I refused to let her order me around, and my eyes narrowed.

"Why was my brain deprived of oxygen? Another sick experiment provided by you whitecoats?" I snapped back. Her hand twitched, as if she wished she could hit me, but remained calm probably due to the fact that I was an injured 'treasure'.

"Your air sacks, basically your lungs, were punctured from an Eraser fight, and blood was leaking into it until it was filled up completely, thus cutting off your oxygen intake."

My nose wrinkled up. "Is that why I smell blood?" She nodded. "Your wounds were sealed up ten minutes ago. It's a wonder that you're already awake. Jeb wasn't kidding when he said your regeneration capabilities were quite...amazing."

She was now looking at me like a person who hasn't eaten in a week and was just handed a Big Mac. I looked away in disgust and leaned back. "Now....what can a girl do to get some of those cookies I smell?" The girl gave me a snobby look. "You don't deserve anything good, _freak_."

"I think she deserves more than you, eh, Kathy?" Said a voice in the doorway. The witch and I looked at him at the same time and Kathy scowled.

"I hate how you treat this one like a pet...." She muttered as she stood and sat down next to Jonathon again. Jeb gave me a warm smile as he walked over with a tray of cookies.

"Pick any you like, Max." He told me warmly. I didn't buy it. My eyes narrowed. "Okay, but first tell me; which ones are poisoned, and which ones aren't?" I snarled.

Jeb seemed honestly sad for a moment; it was quickly replaced with a half-hearted smile, and he patted my head. "None, dear. You have to eat something." He gave me a concerned smile, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Okay." I said, and, unwillingly, I took a cookie, inserted it in my mouth, and chewed slowly. The warm chocolate chips melted in my mouth, and I could taste the different ingredients of the cookie. It was absolutely incredible.

I looked at Jeb, still chewing on the cookie. "When can I get back to Fang and the others?" I asked as I licked my fingers greedily. HE chuckled and patted my shoulder. "A couple hours."

I nodded and leaned back on my pillow, closing my eyes. If I slept, it would take even a shorter time for me to heal. Jeb caressed my cheek. "Max?" I kept my eyes closed. "What?" I mumbled.

"There's another girl I've added to your group. Her name is Nudge. Now, go to sleep; sleep away the pain and memory of this awful day, and don't let it haunt you." He whispered.

Then everything was dark again for the second time today.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it!!! ;-) **

**(If you were wondering, "How the hell did Max get injured???" Go back to Chapter five and read the end again, when they punched her in the stomach and she fell over, coughing up blood. That's why you need to remember all details in a story!)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Lost Memory

**Ah, I had a long chapter twelve huh? I think I like how long it was because it gives more details.....maybe I'll make the rest of my Chapters longer. BTW, please review to answer this question:**

**Do you dislike the way I type the chapter? By that, I mean is it too difficult to read because it's all clumped together in sections? Please let me know if I can change the format to make reading easier on ya'll.**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride no own by me. Belong to James Patterson. Yippee.**

The movement of the stretcher I was laying on moving awoke me from my slumber, and I looked around groggily. "Wha-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

The whitecoat pushing my stretcher looked down at me. "You're going back to your cage. You're done getting the royal treatment from Jeb, you little pet." He sneered.

I blinked, surprised at the accusation. But I went into smart-ass mode and narrowed my eyes. "What, you jealous, Fluffy?" I snarled while smiling. He glared at me and rammed the stretcher against the wall as we turned a corner, and I flinched in pain. Damn.

He smiled evilly. "Aww, poor baby in pain?" I gave up and let my head fall back on my pillow. I was in no condition to start a fight, and there was no need to be a fool.

After a couple more turns, and some teeth gritting when he slammed me in the wall on corners, we arrived at the cage room. He actually helped me up, which I was grateful for, until he threw me down in the cage and slammed the door shut.

"MAX!!!" I heard a chorus of voices shout, and suddenly I was being smothered by arms as they all hugged me at once. "Can't...breath...." I choked, and they all released me except Fang.

Instead, he shifted so he was supporting my weight and leaned back against the bars with me halfway on his lap and my back against his chest. "Are you okay, Max?" He asked as he smoothed my hair. "What happened?"

I winced as I tried to sit up a little, but Fang pushed me back down. "No, you need to rest, Max." Fang ordered. I sighed in defeat and rested my head against his shoulder. I was still exhausted.

"Well, tell me how I ended up with the whitecoats first, Fang." I demanded. Fang stared at me. "You don't remember?" I looked at him annoyed. "Well, duh, that's why I'm asking, smart one!"

Fang rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, you threw up, and you seemed perfectly fine after that, but five minutes later, you passed out. Iggy and I started screaming for help because it..." Fang stopped short, looked at the kids, and whispered in my ear. "Well, it looked like blood, Max."

I froze and raised my eyebrows, but motioned for him to continue. "And the whitecoats heard us, opened the door, about to punish us, when they saw you. By then, you were shaking and you were unresponsive, so they just took you away." Fang finished.

I opened my mouth as if to say something, but closed it. "Well," I started, "I woke up and..." Suddenly, I clutched at my head in pain and fell over onto my side, curling up. "MAX!!"

My head was pounding again, as if someone kept kicking it over and over again with a boot on. Every time I tried to speak, my tongue felt heavy as I tried to finish my story.

Then I realized that I couldn't tell them what happened after that.

I remember waking up with a cloth over my eyes and the scent of blood, but then there was nothing; it was if someone had clipped out a part of my memory.

I knew there was something there---I could feel it---but then it wasn't there at all. The harder I tried to recall the memory, the more my head throbbed. It was like my brain had a spike shoved through it, but the harder I tried to remember, the deeper the spike was shoved in.

It was the worst pain I've ever felt.

"No," My thoughts told me, "It isn't. You just have to think Max!" I kept repeating that in my head, but no matter what, nothing happened to the memory.

"You've felt worse pain than this!! Maybe not physical pain, but bad emotional pain, very bad!!!" The voice in my head kept saying.

After a while, I finally opened my eyes, and even though the cage was pretty dark, the little light filtering in hurt my eyes. "Uh.....Fang? You there?" I moaned.

"Yeah, Max. I'm here." He answered softly. "Are you okay?" I tried sitting up but gave up when my head started spinning. "How long was I..." I started saying, but stopped. Fang knew what I was going to say anyways and answered me. "You've been asleep for an hour or two, at best."

I didn't hear anyone speaking, only heavy breathing, so I looked around. "Where are the kids?" I asked Fang. He pushed me back down and answered, "I made them go to bed an hour ago."

I sat back down and relaxed. "Anyways, after I...uh....woke up, I had surgery done on me or something. I felt Fang tense up, so I looked up at him. "Fang? Are you okay?"

Fang's voice was low and dangerous when he responded with a question. "What did they do to you?" He growled, and I was frightened by the look on his face.

"Well," I began. "I think it was more to save my life then to experiment on me. When I was pretending to be asleep, they said they saved me from..." I stopped, not wanting to let the word 'death' escape through my parted lips.

Fang was still tense and looked at me when I paused. "What did they save you from?" He asked, clenching his fists. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I was dead. But they brought me back."

I risked to open my eyes to peek at Fang. He had a blank look on his face, but I could see his eyes were flaming with anger, and his grip on my shoulder was getting tighter and tighter as he pondered what I had just told him. "Ow, Fang, that hurts!" I complained.

He loosened his grip on me, but he moved me out of the way, probably so he wouldn't hurt me, and slammed his fist against the bars. "I can't believe it. They killed you. THEY FREAKING KILLED YOU!" He growled, but softly enough that he wouldn't wake the younger ones.

He kept hitting the bars over and over again, harder and harder, until blood ran down his knuckles. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, but closed it again. I didn't know what to say.

He eventually stopped punching, turned so his back was against the bars, then slid down until he hit the floor. "When will they stop? It's not only Max I'm angry about, but also Iggy. Why do they torture us? Kill us? Take away our sight? Our life?" Fang muttered to himself.

I had no answer for any of these questions, so it was silent for a while in the cage. Fang and I exchanged looks sometimes, but Fang mostly looked at the floor.

Waiting till Fang calmed down, I looked around the cage and did a head count. One, two, three, four, five, six. Okay then. I leaned back and closed my eyes, but a moment later, I opened them.

Wait a minute.

I did another count again, this time by names. Me, Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Angel.....and in the corner was a curled up figure, fast asleep. I gaped silently at the new person; but I was not startled by it's appearance. It-she, I think, can't really tell in this light and angle- had wings too.

I silently slid across the floor to Fang and tapped his knuckle. His head lifted up to look at me, and I nodded towards the person in the corner. He shrugged and shook his head.

I cautiously moved towards the new prisoner, and, when I reached her, tapped her shoulder with my muscles tensed, ready for defense. The girl sat up and turned around to look at me.

She had really big, pretty brown eyes, soft, black hair that cascaded over her shoulders down to her wings, and her skin was a light, caramel color.

She stared at me silently for one moment, then the next, she said, "Oh hi, how are you? My name is Nudge, and I'm pleased to meet you! Do you know what's going on here? I have absolutely no idea. Well, I guess that's why this is a top secret government place. I mean-"

She just droned on and on, with me giving her a blank look. Really nice, Mr. Whitecoats, sirs. This was a new one.

They actually made an experiment that's supposed to talk us to death, didn't they?

The thing is, it might actually work.

**AND NUDGE IS FINALLY HERE!!!!! =)))))))))**

**(By the way, the voice in her head isn't The Voice, it's Max's conscious mind talking to her)**


	15. Chapter 14: Say Whaaaaaa?

**HEY GUYS!!!!! 250 hits yesterday because I put up two new chapters!!!! Awesome! But you know what is WAY better? IF YOU REVIEW!!!! Hits personally don't mean all that much, 'cuz if I wanted hits, I could just go search my story and keep clicking on it. Oh, by the way, if you didn't know, I PUT UP TWO NEW STORIES!!!!! =DDDDD Pwease check them out and review! One is another Maximum Ride love story, and the other is a sci fi story I had to do for Advanced Language Arts. Please review the Sci Fi one and tell me if you think I should make a sequel!!!! THANKS YOU DEDICATED MAXIMUM RIDE FANS!!!!!**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**DISCLAIMER: All products and names associated with Maximum Ride and/or close to the name belongs completely to the awesome and bow-down-worthy author James Patterson.**

**So bow down and respect the man. (XD)**

"Ugh when do they let us eat? I AM SO HUNGRY!!! I'm sorry if I'm complaining and all but when you're hungry, you're hungry, I guess. Are you hungry?"

"Why can't Nudge ever shut up???" I wondered to myself.

"They need to feed us more, seriously, we eat a lot and we need what 1 million calories a day? Oh man, my hair is so messed up they should really treat us better-" Nudge was rambling on and on, when Iggy finally cracked.

"OH MY GOD NUDGE WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE FREAKING SECOND?!?!" He yelled practically in her face. "YOU'RE MAKING ME WISH I WAS DEAF TOO!!!!!"

Nudge's mouth snapped shut and she looked to me for help. I shrugged and gave her a flat look. "Seriously, Nudge, you're making us ALL wish we were deaf, hon." I told her as nicely as I could.

It has been about a week since Nudge first came, and we are already tired of her. Sure, she's a great kid, but she always says anything that enters her mind.

Jeb had come and asked how she was doing three days ago, talked to me privately, then gave us all fresh baked cookies before he heard someone and had to close the cage door before he was caught treating us good again. Messed up, I know. But hey, that's School for ya, right?

I closed my eyes and let the memories flood over me like a tidal wave as I recalled the conversation between me and Jeb.....

~FLASHBACK~

Jeb had been looking around the cage when his eyes landed on me. "Max," he had called as he motioned for me, "I need to speak with you privately." I gave him a speculative look, but followed him out the cage door, down the hall, and into a small room that he locked behind us.

"Max." Jeb sighed. "Max, what would you do if you wanted to do something for the good of a family, but it meant they would spend the rest of their life in hiding and on the run?" He asked.

This question took me off guard, so it took me a couple minutes before I responded. "Well...if it's for the good of everyone, I'd say you should do it. But, it's also up to the leader."

"It will take a lot of cooperation and stamina to be able to handle being on the run, and you'd need to secure a secret place before leaving the captivity or whatever.

"So, overall, I would do it," I finished. "because if the family will be happier, that's all that matters, right?" Jeb stared at me for a moment, then smiled.

"Thank you, Max. That's all I needed to know." Jeb said as he unlocked the door. After checking if the coast was clear, he led me back to the cage, gave me and the kids some cookies, and left.

~END FLASHBACK~

I opened my eyes again and pondered on his strange and unusual question. I wondered what he meant. Shrugging, I returned to watching Angel play with Gazzy.

That was the other thing, too. Turns out, Gasman and Angel are the only two blood related specimen that the school has. I smiled as Angel laughed and tackled Gazzy to the ground.

Sure, Angel was young, but she actually was smarter than your average toddler. Suddenly, my eyebrows furrowed as I remembered that Angel was the little girl I saw in the room when Jeb first had a "discussion" with me.

I sighed out of sadness, but when Fang gave me a curious look, I just closed my eyes and shook my head. I remember what they had said about Angel: "Fascinating! She'll have amazing powers when she gets older!"

I could only imagine what they were talking about.

I cleared my throat, and everyone around me automatically stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. I stood up, brushing the dust off my pants, and slapped my hands together.

"Okay everyone; does anyone have any good escape plans to suggest?" I asked I stood at the head of the circle Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy had formed. Fang was kind of my second in command now, so he stood at my side in a way that made him appear as my shadow.

Silence.

I looked around desperately, then lifted my hands up. "C'mon, anyone?? Remember: there's no stupid ideas!" After a moment, Nudge raised her hand. "Yes?" I called on her.

"Wellllllllllllllllllll," Nudge began, "I was thinking that when Jeb brings us cookies again, we beat him up and try running? Like, if they send the Erasers on us, we distract them with the cookies."

We all stared at her for a long time. Finally, I cleared my throat to say, "Nudge, that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard." I shook my head and turned to Fang. "What about you, Fang?"

He silently shook his head. I sighed again, this time out of frustration, and plopped back down on the ground. "Fine. Meeting over." I grumbled as everyone returned to their activities.

I heard a chuckle beside me, and turned to glare at Fang. "Nice, oh so powerful leader." He said with a grin. I slapped him then hide my head in my knees. Suddenly, his arm was around my shoulders and his other was trying to feel my forehead.

I froze while Fang felt my head. He looked me in the eyes, and I realized his eyes were filled with worry. "F-fang?!" I asked, my voice rising. "What are you doing?!" Fang's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Are you okay? Is your head hurting again, Max?" He asked quickly. I opened my mouth, but before I could respond, we heard the distinct _click_ as someone started unlocking the door.

Everyone froze except me and Fang; we moved faster than a bullet shooting from a gun, and we were now standing protectively in front of the younger ones.

Jeb appeared in the door, looking very frantic. Surprisingly, I relaxed noticeably, and Fang looked at me out of the corner of his eye like I was crazy. I ignored it and stared at Jeb. "What's going on?" I asked.

Jeb looked around outside of the cage nervously, then I saw him reach his hand up and rip something out with a _screech_. He leaned into the cage slightly and whispered, "I'm getting you out of here."

**I know! You're probably thinkng, "Finally!" or "Nooooooooo! This amazing great story cannot possibly be over!!!!" (Probably more likely the first one than the second one lol). But no worries! There's way more where that came from!!!! **


	16. Chapter 15: Escape!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Escape!

**Due to the reviews I recieved complaining that I should keep this story going and not end it, I decided to keep working on it. :) Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**~Magyk Spell~**

We all stared at him nonchalantly.

He seemed to tense a little, and he wouldn't stop looking around like he was about to be caught. "C'mon kids, we gotta hurry! Anyone could walk by any moment!" He sounded frantic.

Quickly, leader-mode kicked in for me, and I turned to the others standing behind me. "Nudge, you're in charge of Angel, Iggy you take care of Gazzy." Although the kid was blind, he was pretty damn good at doing a lot of things. "Fang, tag along at the back to make sure no one's left behind. Got it?" Everyone nodded once.

As we got ready to go, the younger one's climbed on Iggy and Nudge's back and Fang stared at me with an untrusting look in his eyes. I could tell he didn't trust Jeb, but he was our best bet.

Jeb frantically looked around again, then motioned for to be quiet and took off down the hallway, expecting us to follow. I hustled after him, everyone else following my lead.

We turned so often that I knew that if us kids had tried to escape without Jeb's help, then we'd be lost or caught even before we made it around the two corners.

Jeb had a little device in his hand, and I noticed that every so often, he'd stop, causing our little parade to come to a halt, tap a few keys on this device, look up, then start walking again.

I guessed that maybe he was deactivating cameras or whatever.

Eventually, we reached a big impenetrable-looking metal door, and Jeb went up to the keypad right next to it, his brow furrowed as he stared at the keys.

After five minutes, I crept forward cautiously and whispered, "Jeb? Do you know what your doing?" He turned and put a finger to his lips, so I went silent and waited.

A couple minutes later, he turned to me and whispered, "I never was taught the password for getting out, but I'm using my device here to hack it. The door has strong security codes though. I only have a couple more locks to take off, then we're out."

I glanced back at the my posse, checking to see how they were doing. The little ones were already dozing off, and Fang was rigid and alert, looking at back into the hallway stretching out behind us with concern.

Next thing I know, I heard a series of clicks coming from the edges of the door, and it slowly swung open with a low groan. Jeb put a hand on it and opened it the rest of the way, smiling slightly. "Yes! Okay, now children, there are searchlights, so stick close to me."

He crept out, his back still flat against the outside wall, and sudden terror ran through me automatically as I remembered the previous memory of me trying to escape.

I felt everyone stop and hold their breath as they saw me freeze up, so I turned to give them an encouraging smile and crept along after Jeb.

As we crept along the wall, barely missing the searchlight at one point, I heard a whimper behind me. My head whipped around to find that Angel was teared up, her lip sticking out in a pout, and Nudge was desperately trying to calm her down. She could blow our cover!

I rushed back to her and Nudge fast as I could and quickly grabbed her into my arms in a cradle and rocked her back and forth. She must've seen the desperation in my eyes, so she bit her lip to try to calm her festering fears.

I smiled reassuringly at her and returned her to Nudge's waiting arms. As I turned to return to Jeb, I suddenly realized I'd stepped directly into a spotlight. There was a collective gasp.

I froze like the idiot I was, and the light stayed on me. Suddenly, a huge booming alarm went off, causing all us bird kids with the enhanced hearing to cover our ears in pain and whimper.

"RUN KIDS!" I managed to hear Jeb yell, and I took off in a sprint, dragging my posse along behind me. My lungs pumped into overdrive, and it was no use to hide our footsteps from the light that still trailed us, lighting our path for us but also for them.

I quickly looked back, worried one of the little ones couldn't keep up, and noticed Fang was carrying Angel with Nudge on his back, and Iggy had Gasman on his back, one hand desperately clutching Fang's shirt so he knew where to run.

The terrain was starting to get rough, like before, and every so often I tripped over rocks, falling and scratching up my knees, but I would get up, ignoring the sting the sharp rocks caused.

When we reached the fence, we quickly slipped under the hole in the bottom and ran for ten minutes until we came to a huge oak we could rest at for a minute. As we stood there, hands on knees, trying to catch our breaths, we suddenly heard a low muffled noise coming toward us.

They had released the Erasers.

I snatched up Angel quick as I could, Iggy and Fang grabbed Nudge and Gasman again, and we all ran like hell. I noticed Jeb was falling behind a little, and I felt a pang in my chest go out to him. He was older than us. Simply human. The Eraser's would catch him and kill him quickly.

"C'mon Jeb!" I managed through my gasps. "We're gonna make it! Don't give up now!" Jeb, huffing and puffing, glanced at me, nodded, and picked up his pace again.

Angel was full on crying now, and it was only the fact that she was a baby and the Eraser's could find us even if she was quiet that I didn't tell her to shut up. Everyone was slowing down, tired.

My heart sank in that moment. We weren't gonna make it.

Suddenly, the trees broke, with moonlight shining down, and we were at the river. Jeb started running to the bank, but my little group stopped short when I froze where I stood.

It hit me again all why I froze up in an instant-I couldn't swim.

I shuddered, and I felt Fang place a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon Max, we're following your lead! Are we gonna cross the river or not?" He asked through his gasps. I was shaking.

"I c-can't."

Fang did a double take. "You….you CAN'T?" He whispered. His grip became firm, and I could swear the expression on his face meant he wanted to shake me to death. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" he asked, yelling.

I wanted to cry. That memory of the last time I tried to escape hit me again like a brick. I almost drowned. We had three little children who I very much doubted could swim, and if, by luck, Fang and Iggy could swim, they couldn't carry everyone across.

We were stuck.


	17. Chapter 16: Difficult Decisions

Chapter Sixteen: Difficult Decisions

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time, ya'll. =/ I do this a lot-I get super interested in something, do it all the time, then I suddenly drop it and remember it a while later. So can you all please be patient with me? I've decided that my goal for 2011 is to give you all a chapter for at least one story at least once a week. We enough of my talking-start reading!**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**Disclaimer: Oh you know what goes here by now!**

I was frozen, and everyone was scared and looking to me for help. We were so close to freedom now that I could taste it. And because of my ridiculous fear, I was ruining everything.

Jeb just stood there silently, watching me. "Wasn't he supposed to get us out of here?" I wondered to myself. Fang was still asking me what we should do, and I just kept shaking my head back and forth, the growls of the Eraser's coming closer and closer.

We couldn't swim away. We couldn't run. What should we do now?

I noticed Jeb smile at me sadly, nod toward my back, and suddenly I understood. Slowly, I handed Angel over to Fang, who now had a questioning look on his face. Unfurling my wings, I turned back to everyone and said, "Everyone move back. I'm gonna try something."

They quickly moved away, giving me a wide berth of about 10 ft, and taking a deep breath, I took off in a run, flapping my wings. Fang was the first to realize what I was doing.

"Max NO!"

But he was too late. I leaped over the water, wings extended and flapping, and my eyes slammed shut waiting for the water to hit me.

But all I felt was air.

My eyes snapped open, and when I looked down the wind got knocked out of me as I realized I was _flying._ I was actually FLYING! Adrenaline pumped through me, and I cried out in joy.

Everyone was staring in awe, all except for Jeb and Iggy, of course, but Jeb smiled wide and gave me another nod, this time in approval. I swooped back down to them, landing rough, but managed to stay on my feet. Leader-mode kicked in again, and I started giving orders.

Fang quickly explained to Iggy what happened, and I saw his mouth pop open then shut just as quickly. I could see the question and wonder on his face, but before he could ask anything, leader-mode kicked in again, and I started giving orders.

"Fang! I'm sure you can fly too, so I want you to see if Nudge can, she might be strong enough. Iggy, you can probably fly too, so I'm going to trust you to look after Gazzy and I'll carry Angel." I said firmly, everyone now nodding and smiling.

Suddenly I realized what was wrong with my plan. Glancing back at Jeb, I started to speak, but before I could, he held up a hand and said, "Max, it's your turn to lead now. I've helped all I can, and now you have to lead them away to safety."

I will tell you, my heart crumpled when I realized what he was doing for us. "Jeb, no." I whispered, horrified when my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"It's okay, we'll get the little ones to safety, then Fang and I will come and get you." I said solemnly, but Jeb just smiled and shook his head.

"Max. You know that you can't risk everyone for the sake of an old man. Anyways, I still have Ari to take care of, my son. I just can't abandon him." He said, his eyes growing sad. I remembered seeing a normal looking boy sometimes when I went past a room, but I always thought maybe he had something that wasn't showing yet. Was this "Ari?"

I tried to protest, but Fang put a hand firmly on my arm, his eyes saying a thousand words in one glance.

'We can't trust him, he's a whitecoat.'

'He can't fly, he's old, the Eraser's are going to catch him.'

'Max, think of everyone here. Jeb told you to go. We don't have time for this.'

I could see all these things in Fang's eyes as he stared into mine, and I knew they were all true. Sighing, I asked Fang who could fly and who couldn't.

"Well, you, me, and Iggy can, and so can Nudge a little, but we're going to have to carry Gazzy and Angel." He quickly told me, worry lacing his words as the Eraser's got louder.

I picked up Angel, who was curled up on the dirty ground sobbing, and motioned for Fang to do the same, and Fang helped Iggy get Gasman on his back. Nudge tried looking brave, but I noticed when her lip trembled slightly.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, everyone ready? On three. One…Two…THREE!" I yelled, taking off in a run and snapping my wings open. Everyone followed and I heard Iggy gasp at the sensation of flying.

We flew at least 50 meters deep into the woods on the other side of the river, me landing better than before, but the boys didn't do so well. It was only a couple of scratches, though.

As soon as we landed, I knew we couldn't abandon Jeb. He'd be killed.

I firmly turned to Fang, who had set Nudge down by Iggy and he turned, surprised to see me glaring at him. "Fang," I started. "We are going back RIGHT NOW to get Jeb, got it?"

He opened his mouth as if to protest, but shut it when I gave him a look that said business. He nodded once, and we took off back toward the river. As we approached, Jeb looked up, shocked to see us, then his head whipped around as the Eraser's burst out of the forest.

They were absolutely thrilled to see us, and, I swear to god, one licked in lips. "JEB, JUMP!" I yelled, and Fang and I swooped low, trying to grab Jeb. He jumped, and we grabbed his arms.

Yes!

Suddenly, an Eraser lunged for us, and managed to grab Fang's ankle, yanking him out of the air and slamming him to the ground, me and Jeb tumbling after.

NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!

The Eraser was on Fang in an instant, just about ripping him to shreds. I screamed in horror as I saw his shirt torn, and the smell of blood laced with the smell of the river filled the air.

Jeb jumped up, trying to rip the Eraser off, and it took both of us to get him off. As the other Eraser's lunged, I managed to get Fang awake enough to fly away, me supporting almost all of Jeb's weight alone.

We made it across, barely, tumbling to the edge of the riverbank. Thank god the Eraser's couldn't swim either. Jeb quickly threw Fang, unconscious, over his shoulder, and we took off in a sprint towards the rest of the group.

They were all waiting when we arrived, and the little one's cried out when they saw the blood flowing from Fang's body. "Iggy, HELP!" I cried out as Jeb laid Fang on the ground.

I crouched just above him, Iggy hovering over on his other side, and a wail scratched its way up my throat and through my lips. "Oh god, no! Jeb, please help me stop the bleeding!" I ordered frantically, pushing my hands down on the areas that were bleeding the most.

Jeb appeared at my side with a first aid kit, which he got god knows where, and pulled out a huge roll of gauze and several sheets of a soft material I assumed he was going to use to absorb the blood.

I immediately thrust the soft material into my hand and gave some extras to Iggy. "Max, use these to wipe up the blood around him, I need to see where the wounds are. Iggy, you push this material on his wounds until I tell you to move your, hands okay?"

Iggy and I immediately obeyed. When I was done wiping up the blood, the wipe was soaked completely through, all the way to my hands. I stared at my bloodied hands while Iggy removed his soaked wipe from Fangs wounds, the blood starting to slow down it's flow.

Jeb moved quickly, spraying disinfectant into the wound, then wrapping his wounds, mostly on his abs, tightly in gauze. I sat there helplessly, my knees pulled up to my chin, and stared at the ground. I couldn't do anything to help him.

"NO FANG!"

My head whipped around at the sound of Jeb's cry, and I saw him bend low to Fang, his finger on Fang's neck and his ear turned towards Fang's parted lips.

"DAMNIT! FANG, STAY WITH ME!"

I gasped in horror as I realized what Jeb was saying. Fang was hurt more than we thought! I scrambled over to Fang's limp body, and a cold shock ran through me as the realization hit.

Fang wasn't breathing.


	18. Chapter 17: The Last Attempt

**Well, guess I'm still inspired to keep writing on this! I hope ya'll enjoy, I hope to get some reviews? ….Maybe? ….please? 3 Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! (BTW, did you readers know…. I'm making this story up as I go? Never have I started a chapter with a real idea in mind for it lol. But don't tell anyone that little secret!) Oh BTW, I was going through reviews-Max, Fang, and Iggy are supposed to be ten, give or take considering they don't know their real age, okay? So please stop complaining, and thank you!**

**~Magyk Spell~**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride=NOT MINE**

"Oh my god! Jeb, do _something_!" I yelled, not caring anymore if the Erasers heard us. "He's dying!" I knew the kids were getting upset as I screamed, seeing as how they all started crying, but I didn't really care at the moment.

Iggy rushed over also, leaving Nudge in charge of Gazzy and Angel. "What's going on…?" Iggy muttered to himself, trying not to bother me.

I keep it short. "Iggy, Fang isn't _breathing_." I managed to choke out, and I turned and grabbed Jeb's wrist. "Don't just sit there, Jeb! Save him already!"

Jeb nodded once, sharply, and bent over Fang. He placed his hands on his heart and pushed hard once, twice, three times. He then bent over and placed his mouth on Fang's, and blew air into him. He paused, listened for a heartbeat, then repeated the same motions again.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until Iggy pulled me against him and I could feel my tremors shaking him also. "Iggy…." I whispered, barely audible. "Fang has to be okay. He just _has_ to."

"I know, Max. I know." Iggy quietly said back. I could still hear Jeb trying, repeating CPR once, twice, three times, and I was expecting him to start again when suddenly it was silent.

I looked up, and realized in horror that Jeb had stopped and was now just staring at Fang's lifeless body. "What are you doing, Jeb?" I shrieked, pulling out of Iggy's arms.

"I….I'm sorry." He whispered, placing his head in his hands.

I lost it then.

"NO!" I screamed. I crawled over to Fang, then started repeating what Jeb was doing, best as I could. _One, two, three_. Check for heartbeat, then use mouth to mouth. I repeated this several times, to no avail, and as fear crept into me I started bawling again.

"Fang…c'mon! Stay with us, damnit!" I cried. I tried breathing into him again. _One, two, three_. I slowly leaned back, tasting Fang's blood on my lips, and hopelessness overwhelmed me.

"Fang…NO!" I curled my fist, lifted it up, and slammed it down on his chest, _hard_. Maybe I was still trying to save him. Maybe I was just angry he would leave like this. Either way…

It had worked.

Suddenly, Fang started coughing, loudly, and I heard everyone behind me cry out in surprise. I gasped, looking at Fang's chest, which was now rising and falling, slightly faster than normal.

"Damn….E-erasers…" Fang whispered hoarsely. I cried out, a strangled sound filled with surprise and joy. Fang weakly lifted his head, looking around at everyone.

"Why the hell are you all crying?"

I burst into laughter, an odd sound considering I was still crying, and helped Fang sit up. Who knew slamming your fist into someone's chest was another way to resuscitate them?

"FANG!" I yelped happily, hugging him tightly around the neck. To my surprise, and embarrassment, I was crying again. He coughed, so I loosened my grip before I choked him.

Fang glanced at me groggily. " What do you mean..? D-Did I miss something….?" He coughed again, and I noticed there was a little blood on the corners of his mouth. Wiping it away, I smiled.

"Yeah… your death." I informed him. Suddenly remembering where we were, I looked up at Jeb and assumed a professional look. "Now Jeb, we have to leave. Is there anywhere we can go where no one can find us?"

Jeb stared at me for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. Suddenly, his face cleared, and he smiled like he someone just told him a secret.

"I think I have the perfect place we can go to…."


	19. Chapter 18: New Hope

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

"Jeb!" Nudge whined for the hundredth time. "I think we're lost!" She let out a loud wail, being her usually overdramatic, talkative self, which earned her a slap from Iggy.

"Nudge! We've been on the run for two weeks and already I want to murder you!" Iggy said in a low growl, glaring daggers at Nudge. "I want it to be long and painful and I really want you to suffer! So if I were you, I'd SHUT UP!"

"Nudge! Iggy!" I yelled over my shoulder at them. Back and forth, back and forth, bicker, bicker, BICKER! That's all that's been going on between those two since we left the school! And right now, they should really shut their mouths because Jeb is having a hard time finding his way to wherever he's leading us…can we really trust him though? I mean, I still have my doubts.

Besides that, I was pretty sure we were lost because we were now heading up a mountain on an overgrown, barely-there path.

"Jeb! You said we'd arrive at the place around noon, it's three o'clock now! Everyone's tired and hungry!" I exclaimed angrily.

"HUSH!"

I blinked, taken aback. "_Excuse me_, Jeb?" I said, my cheeks getting hot.

Jeb turned to give me an annoyed look. "Do you wanna get lost in this place, Max? Yeah, I thought not." He turned back to the trail ahead and increased his pace.

Fang glowered at Jeb, then turned to me. "Max…I don't trust this guy…I feel like he's leading us right to…_them_." He informed me in his soft-spoken voice.

I sighed. "Fang, I know…but what other choice do we have?"

He shrugged helplessly and we continued to follow Jeb up the trail, higher and higher, until it started to get a little cold.

I rubbed my palms along my arms, shivering a little. "Hmm, let's test the avian hybrids and see if they can get hypothermia!" I said loudly, making sure Jeb heard.

If he did hear me, he didn't acknowledge it.

The little ones started whining, so of course us older kids, me, Fang, and Iggy, had to carry them, and we were dead on our feet by the time it reached approximately 5 o'clock.

Just as I was about to open my mouth again to complain, Jeb stopped short. I almost tripped trying to halt, and when Jeb turned to look at us, he smiled brightly.

Behind him was a huge complex, with windows all around and a cheery little garden surrounding the place. It was one story, and it almost looked like a…house.

"Max?"

"Yes, Jeb?"

"I would formally like to welcome you all…to your new home."

**END**


	20. Time To Say Goodbye

From Magyk Spell

**Wow guys… I can't believe it's over. Really, I can't! I mean, I've NEVER finished a story I've started before, and look at me now! Writing a note to all my followers after the end of the story! Well, I gotta say, I had a lot of fun with this story. If James Patterson ever decided to write a prologue to the first Maximum Ride book, I hope my story wouldn't be too off from the real version! hahaha… but It's been great getting on the computer and writing this story, I had a lot of fun with it! And now that's it's done, it's time to work on my own story, originally by me! ;D Hmm… well, I'll tell you a bit about how I wrote this story. Of course, I'm a fan of Maximum Ride, yada yada yada, but did you know I only made this story up chapter by chapter? I feel like I've mentioned this before… but oh well. I laughed along with you all, teared up at all the drama(especially the Iggy chapters! D'=), and felt sorrow for everyone that went through the crap they did at the school. I just wanna thank you all for reading this story out of the… what is it now? 50,000? stories on this site about Maximum Ride. I hope to return again to the fanfiction world, and hope you'll all read my stories again. ;D Now...if you have any questions/statements you wanna say to me, you know where to review! It's been great all, and now, it's time to sign off for the last time on this story. D'=**

*******_**Keep Flying**_*******

**~Magyk Spell~**


End file.
